Pustynia Dziesięcioogoniastego
by ChokeBee
Summary: Nagle i niespodziewanie, Naruto znika z Konohy, pojawiając w świecie, w którym Juubi, jest całkiem żywy i całkiem ogromny. Krótka historia. Naruto i Ryuuzetsu z filmu z serii Shippuuden "Blood Prison"
1. Prolog

**Streszczenie: **Nagle i niespodziewanie, Naruto znika z Konohy, pojawiając w świecie, w którym Juubi, jest całkiem żywy i całkiem ogromny. Krótka historia. Naruto i Ryuuzetsu z filmu z serii Shippuuden "Blood Prison"

**Od Autora: **Napisałem ten fic w mniej więcej dwie godziny, po obejrzeniu "Blood Prison".

**Uwaga! Tekst zawiera dużą ilość spoilerów, więc jeśli nie jesteś na bieżąco z mangą (do 586+ rozdziału włącznie) to radzę nie czytać!**

**Zostałeś/aś ostrzeżony/a!**

Dzięki za wysłuchanie i przeczytanie!

* * *

**PROLOG**

-Naruto! Za tobą!

-Hhhaaaaaaa!

Nagły rozbłysk wysoko nad rozstrzępionymi piaskami rozległej pustyni, do niedawna tak niewinnej, rozjaśnił na chwilę zimną noc.

Naruto nie do końca wiedział ile już zniszczył tych kreatur, jednak zdawały się ciągle nadchodzić.

-Kyaaaa! -Usłyszał z dołu.

Obejrzał się i zobaczył, że tamci znów ją znaleźli.

-O, nie! Ryuuzetsu!

Stworzył parę klonów, które wystrzeliły go prosto ku małej krójwki białowłosej dziewczyny.

-Rasengan! -Krzyknął załatwiając za jednym razem całą ich zgraje.

-Naruto! -Ryuuzetsu podbiegła do niego i złapała za ramię, kiedy ten na chwilę się zachwiał. -Już wystarczy! Wystarczy! To już ponad dwa dni! Nie możesz ciągle walczyć! Oni chcą mnie! Oni..

-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! -Przerwał jej odwracając się do niej. Z powietrza nadciągały następne zastępy kreatur. -Przyrzekłem twojemu ojcu... i na pewno nie oddam bezbronnej dziewczyny.. uh.. -kopnął jednego potwora, który zakradł się od tyłu. -.. w ręce tych.. czymkolwiek są!

Złapał ją w ramiona, i wyskoczył z kryjówki.

W okolicy było jeszcze pełno takich małych naturalnych jaskiń z piaskowca.

-Tajuu! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

"Nawet nie sformował pieczęci." Pomyślała Ryuuzetsu patrząc jak pomiędzy nimi i ścigającymi ich potworami pojawiają się setki replik Naruto.

Niektóre zaczęły formować Rasengany, inne rzucały zasłony dymne bądź zmieniały się w Lisiego Demona.

-Zchowaj chakrę! -Polecił jej.

-T.. tak!

Zamknęła oczy, i tak jak ją nauczył Naruto, zaczęła zbierać naturalną energię.

Oddała się całkowicie wiatrowi, który przelatywał wkoło jej białych włosów rozwiewając je i szarpiąc. Poddała się ruchom ciała jej przyjaciela, który z przy każdym kolejnym skoku stawał się coraz bardziej niewidzialny. On także zbierał naturalną energię. Tylko on musiał ją wykorzystać do walki, zmienić się w żabiego mędrca... nie ważne jak dobry w tym był, nie dało się jednak zaprzeczyć temu, że walczył już całe dwa dni.

Poczuła jak pierwsze niezgrabne promienie wstającego słońca próbują przedostać się przez chmarę walczących za nimi klonów i potworów. Pozwoliła by ich energia wchłonęła się w nią, tak jak energia piasku i wody, płynącej gdzieś w głębokiej jaskini pod pustynią.

-Ryuuzetsu. -Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy się zatrzymali.

Odgłosy walki były daleko za nimi, wiedziała jednak, że wktórce dotrą i tu. Znowu.

-Spójrz. -Wskazał za nią.

Dziewczyna obejrzała się i zobaczyła małą dziurę w piasku.

-Chyba nie myślisz.. -Zapytała z przerażeniem, kiedy jej pobudzone naturalną energią zmysły, powiedziały jej, że to podziemny tunel.

-Idź. -Popchnął ją lekko, ale stanowczo w stronę dziury. -Idź najszybciej jak będziesz mogła. Ukrywaj swoją chakrę. Trzymaj..

Odpiął z pasa jedną z małych kieszonek, w których jak wiedziała miał schowane racje żywnościowe.

-Ale.. -Zaczęła, kiedy wepchnął ją w jej ręce.

-Mam jeszcze trochę. Wystarczy mi, nie martw się. -Przerwał jej szybko. -Do bramy już niedaleko. Pamiętaj żeby iść na zachód. Masz kompas?

Dziewczyna pogrzebała w jednej ze swoich kieszeni i wyciągnęła urządzenie.

-Dobrze. Idź. Idź. Jeśli nie zobaczysz mnie dzień po wyjściu z bramy, zniszcz ją.

-Co? N.. nie! Nie zgadzam się! -Ryuuzetsu podeszła do niego patrząc na niego jak na wariata.

-Tak! -Złapał ją za ramiona i spojrzał w oczy. Przeszywały ją na wskroś, jednak nie były surowe czy złe. -Dobrze wiesz co tu jest! Goni nas od tamtego zamku! Nie może się wydostać!

-Ale.. Naruto, ty... zginiesz.. -Ryu poczuła jak po policzkach lecą jej łzy. -J.. ja.. nie.. to..

-Hej. -Chłopak wytarł jej mokre oczy i uśmiechnął się promiennie. -Nie myśl o tym. Ważniejsze jest twoje życie. No i wiesz.. tak jakby życie ludzi z wszystkich krajów i ukrytych wiosek i..

Przerwał, bo poczuł jak jej usta zamykają się na jego.

Ryuuzetsu z mocno zamkniętymi oczyma, przytuliła go jeszcze mocno, nie przerywając pocałunku, a kiedy się od niego odwróciła powiedziała:

-Znienawidzę cię, jeśli się nie pojawisz.

-B.. będę.. -Powiedział tylko, oszołomiony patrząc jak Ryu uśmiecha się jeszcze do niego, zanim wskoczyła do dziury.

Chłopak stał przez chwilę pośrodku rozległej po wszystkie horyzonty, niekończącej się pustyni, zanim przypomniał sobie o panującej w około sytuacji.

-Dobra! Kage Bunshin!

Tym razem użył pieczęci, a kiedy obok niego pojawił się klon, ten od razu zmienił się w replikę Ryu.

-Chyba.. chyba jest dobrze. -Powiedzieli równocześnie, kiedy z klona-repliki Naruto-Ryuuzetsu nie dało się już wyczuć chakry chłopaka tylko dziewczyny.

Obejrzeli się.

Potwory majaczyły już na coraz jaśniejszym horyzoncie.

-Tajou! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! -Krzyknął składając dokładnie pieczęcie.

Wokół niego pojawiło się tysiące klonów, które znów zaczęły robić zamieszanie. Klon-RyuNaruto, wskoczył szybko do dziury, do której zaledwie dwadzieścia sekund wcześniej weszła prawdziwa Ryu, i zaczął drążyć jaskinie, i zasklepywać wejście do tunelu.

Wokół Naruto pojawiło się setki Kyuubich, Naruto w trybie mędrca dziewięciu ścieżek, w trybie mędrca, ale zarówno normalni jak i ci w specjalnych trybach, wszyscy zaczęli robić rasengany.

Ci zamienieni w Kyuubiego tworzyli bomby skondensowanej chakry.

I właśnie wtedy, kiedy poczuł, że klon Ryu skończył budować fałszywą kryjówkę, poczuł jak ziemia w okół niego drży.

-Zbliża się! -Krzyknął, chociaż było to oczywiste.

Jego klony milczały, patrząc na wschód.

Na niebie daleko ponad nimi kreatury z obślizłych ciał i z równie obrzydliwymi skrzydłami i twarzami, zawisły w powietrzu także patrząc w tamtym kierunku.

Z tej odległości jednak, można było dostrzec, że w ich spojrzeniach nie było cienia strachu. Wszystkie śmiały się wysokimi piszczącymi tonami, i klaskały w ręce temu co majaczyło na horyzoncie.

"Jak ja się w to wpakowałem?" Pomyślał gorączkowo Naruto, widząc jak z piasków pustyni wyrasta pierwszy, z dziesięciu ogonów wielkich jak most, który dawno temu w wiosce fal, ludzie nazwali jego imieniem.

Wielki Most Naruto powstał tak dawno temu, chociaż chłopakowi wydawało się, że było to tak niedawno.

-Ach.. te miłe czasy dzieciństwa. -Westchnął Naruto. -Chciałbym znów móc się zmierzyć z Zabuzą.

Wielka czarna jak smoła głowa Bijuu, wyłoniła się wraz z resztą ciała, górując nad wszystkimi wydmami, czy kamiennymi wzgórzami, wyrastając wyżej nawet niż chmury.

-Cel.. -Mruknął Naruto, patrząc prosto w górę, aby objąć dziesięcioogoniastego - Juubi'ego - spojrzeniem.


	2. Ucieczka

**Rozdział I**

**Ucieczka**

Tydzień Wcześniej. Konohagakure

To był kolejny pracowity dzień w powracającej do życia wiosce ukrytego liścia.

Młotki stukały, piły piłowały, gwoździe wbijano a miasto coraz bardziej przypominało stare - chociaż te miało być całkiem nowe i "lepsze" jak to często mówiła Sakurze, Tsunade.

Wielkie mury, okalające Konohę, naprawiono jako pierwsze, jednak teraz zastanawiano się na głos, czy czasem nie przydałoby się ich umocnić, poszerzyć i unieść o conajmniej trzydzieści metrów, - jednak po tym w jaki sposób ostatnim razem Pain, a jeszcze wcześniej Orochimaru dostawali się do wioski z zamiarem jej zniszczenia, wydawało się to conajmniej bezsensowne.

Bo po co budować gigantycznych murów, które nie mogły uchronić mieszkańców przed zimnokrwistymi Akatsuki, czy kolejnymi szaleńcami z misją życia - zemstą?

-Możnaby od razu zbudować kopułę. -Mówił jakiś cieśla do swoich przyjaciół, sącząc herbatę w porze obiadowej. -Ale co.. żylibyśmy w ciemnościach? No.. chyba, że znajdzie się jakiś kolejny legendarny shinobi, który wyczarowałby nam słońce.

-Sennin. -Poprawił go inny cieśla, trochę młodszy i jedzący kanapkę.

-Jak ich zwał, tak zwał. -Odparł tamten. -Jak dla mnie, wszyscy po kolei niszczyli tą wioskę.

-Ale nie HokageTsunade! -Zaprotestował inny. -I Jiraiya!

-Ta, właśnie! -Poparł go jakiś murarz, który wyjmował coś ze swojego pojemnika na jedzenie. -A jego uczeń, Naruto nas uratował! Sam byłbyś martwy Yuuki, gdyby nie on!

-Ta, ta, wiem. -Cieśla nazwany Yuukim wykręcił oczy. -Ale byłoby lepiej, gdyby tych całych shinobich w ogóle nie było, może wtedy byłby pokój.

Takie i podobne im rozmowy można było usłyszeć w całym mieście. Jedni uważali, że to wszystko wina shinobich, inni że Akatsuki to po prostu szaleńcy, a jeszcze inni, że w końcu i tak wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Wszyscy jednak, zgadzali się co do jednego - Naruto Uzumaki, był tym, który wyrwał ich z objęć śmierci, i tym który ocalił resztki ich wioski przed zniknięciem z map.

Prawdopodobnie był też tym, który ocalił cały kraj ognia, bo Konoha była największym ukrytym jego miastem. Gdyby tak potężna siła militarna nagle przestała istnieć, kto wie, czy inne kraje nie zechciałyby go rozebrać?

Teraz jednak - mimo tych wszystkich gdybaniach, ludzie najbardziej skupiali się na odbudowie i powrocie do normalnego życia.

Mimo to, Sakura czuła się nieswojo, spacerując wokoło wioski.

Nie było to spowodowane tym, że nie pomagała przy budowie, tak jak większość shinobich.

Nie był tym nawet fakt, że cena za głowę Sasuke w książkach bingo, ostatnio znów znacznie wzrosła.

Już od ponad tygodnia nie mogli znaleźć Naruto.

Pewnej nocy, po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu. W jednej chwili poszedł do swojego namiotu, po narzędzia, a w drugiej, Sakura biegła do Tsunade.

W jego namiocie nie znaleźli żadnych śladów porwania, nawet specjaliści inteligencji, zgodzili się co do tego.

Mogli wziąść więc pod uwagę dwie okoliczności:

Został wtórnie wezwany do żabiego świata, bądź;

..?

Tej drugiej opcji nie mogli jeszcze odgadnąć, a po wizycie Starego Taty Żaby, musieli wykluczyć pierwszą z opcji.

Wiedziała co to znaczy. Jeśli Naruto nie znajdzie się w ciągu następnych dwudziestu godzin, bądź nie dostaną o nim żadnej wiadomości, zostanie wpisany do bingo. Nie jako zbiegły shinobi, jednak sam ten fakt, przyprawiał Sakurę o gęsią skórkę, a włosy na jej karku się jerzyły.

Z każdym kolejnym dniem, do akcji poszukiwawczej przyłączało się coraz więcej ludzi.

Kakashi wyruszył do Ukrytego Piasku, aby pomówić z Kazekage piasku, Gaarą, Gai do Iwagakure, Shikaku z synem do Kirigakure, a Bee, który wcześniej pomagał przy budowie wyruszył do swojego brata w Kumogakure.

Wyruszyli jednak dwa dni wcześniej, i wciąż nie było od nich wieści.

-Naruto.. Gdzie jesteś... -Mruknęła Sakura, po raz setny, rozglądając się dookoła.

Stała teraz po środku wielkiego podziurawionego krateru w środku miasta, które stworzył Pain używając techniki Boskiego Pchnięcia, a w którym przeciwko niemu walczył Naruto, jeszcze bardziej powiększając wgłębienia.

I nagle, kiedy tak rozglądała się z beznadziejną miną, rozległy się trzaski, jak przy wyładowaniu elektrycznym. Powietrze wypełniło się ozonem, a włosy Sakury poszybowały w górę, jakby nad nią wisiał wielki naelektryzowany niewidzialny balon.

Dziewczyna automatycznie wyciągnęła kunaia, i stanęła w pozycji obronnej, prubując wykryć wroga, jednak wtedy zauważyła, że dokładnie pośrodku krateru, pojawia się światło.

Światło zaczęło rosnąć, aż w końcu uformowało coś w rodzaju drzwi, i kiedy dotknęło ziemi, zasyczało.

Nagle drzwi zamigotały na chwilę błyskając, i oślepiając Sakurę, która starała się zejść z lini prawdopodobnego ognia.

I wtedy usłyszała głos.

-H.. halo? Uuu.. cholercia, myślisz, że ktoś nas usłyszy? Nic nie widzę przez tego senkaimona. -Głos Naruto był tak rozpoznawalny, że Sakura prawie podskoczyła z radości.

-Pewnie, że nic nie widzisz, głupolu. -Odezwał się inny, nieznajomy głos jakiejś dziewczyny. -Uch.. poczekaj.. chyba.. sygnał.. je.. troszkę..

Obraz zaczął się wyginać, a same drzwi jakby załamywały, dało się jednak dalej słyszeć pojedyncze słowa.

-Czekaj.. daj.. spró... e.. hej... tu.. -Głos Naruto, był jednak trochę zniekształcony.

-Sakura! -Usłyszała nagle za sobą, na co na prawdę podskoczyła.

Odwróciła się od migotającego ekranu i zobaczyła biegnącą ku niej Tsunade w towarzystwie Chojiego, i paru zamaskowanych ANBU.

-Pani Hokage! -Zawołała Sakura machając i śmiejąc się. -To Naruto!

-Naruto? -Powtórzyła, kiedy znalazła się obok niej. -Na żabie udka starego papy, co do.. co to jest?

-Coś.. nie wiem.. portal.. Słyszałam Naruto i...

Nagle błysk powtórzył się, i Sakura znów się odwróciła. Tym razem okno było już całkowicie "ustabilizowane", a także widzieli już Naruto.

Ale czy to na prawdę był on? Wyglądał starzej, przynajmniej o rok-dwa, a o ile można to było dostrzec po tym jak klęczał patrząc prosto na nich, jego włosy sięgały mu prawie do pasa. Jego opaska na głowie była jednak na swoim miejscu, chociaż w paru miejscach była nieźle pocięta. Jego stare pomarańczowe ubrania, były prawie całkowicie zniszczone, a jego spodnie zamieniły się w krótkie podarte spodenki. Pod oczami widać było wielkie ciemne plamy, jakby od dawna nie spał, a wychudzone policzki zdradzały, że dawno nie jadł ramen.

Tuż obok jego głowy, również klęcząc, widać było inną twarz, dziewczyny chyba tego samego wieku, jednak nie tak wymęczonej z twarzy. Jej białe włosy zawiązane na kucyk, wyglądały słabo i krucho.

Pierwszy odezwał się Naruto.

-Hej. -Powiedział słabym głosem. -Nie wiem czy ktoś nas widzi. Nie wiem czy ktoś nas słyszy ale, jeśli tak to mam nadzieję, że to shinobi. -Uśmiechnął się promiennie, co od razu na powrót rozjaśniło jego twarz. -Jeśli nasze współrzędne się zgadzają, oczywiście.

Spojrzał na dziewczynę obok.

-Pewnie, że tak! -Żachnęła się, ale potem spojrzała na coś na ziemi. Teraz zauważyli, że na podłodze, na której opierali się Naruto i nieznajoma dziewczyna, leżało mnóstwo kartek. -Mam.. taką nadzieję.

-W każdym bądź razie. Nawet jeśli wylądowało to w siedzibie Akatsuki, zwykłej wiosce czy jakimś lesie, musimy was ostrzec. On...

Nagle oboje ucichli, wsłuchując się w coś za sobą. Przez twarze obojga przez chwilę przebiegł cień nieopisanego strachu, jednak potem ponownie się odwrócili cicho wzdychając.

-To tylko jakiś kot.. -Mruknęła dziewczyna.

-Te cholerne koty. -Dodał Naruto wycierając nagle spocone czoło. -Słuchajcie. Jakiś rok temu.. chociaż nie wiem czy tak samo czas płynie tam, u was, ale w każdym bądź razie, rok temu, nagle znalazłem się tutaj w tej.. hmmm.. w tym świecie. Tak samo jak Ryuuzaki. Przy okazji, to jest Ryuuzaki Haruno. -Pokazał na biołowłoso-zielonooką dziewczynę obok siebie. -Tak. Tak samo jak Sakura. Haha. Znaczy.. nie żeby coś.. Sakura. Jeśli tam jesteś..

-Ta Sakura to twoja dziewczyna? -Zapytała Ryuuzaki, śmiejąc się histerycznie.

-H.. heeej. -Mruknął Naruto. -Już o tym gadaliśmy, a teraz.. no wiesz w końcu udało nam się z tym senkaimonem i w ogóle...

-T.. tak, masz rację.

Naruto kiwnął głową, i przetarł oczy. Parę razy klepnął się po obu policzkach otwartą dłonią i zaczął od nowa.

-No więc.. ten świat, to taka wielka pustynia, wyobraźcie sobie.. hmm.. to ma lecieć we wszystkich gakure shinobich... no więc.. Gaara.. jeśli mnie słyszysz. Wyobraź sobie, że ten świat to jeden niekończący się pustynny land taki jaki widzisz każdego dnia z Sunegakure. Ale to nie tak, że on się kończy, i są drzewa i woda... woda i morza. No i zima. Nie. Tutaj nie ma nic. Kompletnie. No.. w sumie było to miasto ale... o rany, miasto...

Pokręcił głową, spojrzał na Ryuuzaki, która spuściła głowę z wyraźnym smutkiem.

-Miasto już nie istnieje. Nie ma miasta. -Dokończył. -Widzicie, ten świat jest takim śmiesznym światem. Jest w nim pełno wielkich potworów. Replik z naszego świata, albo ja wiem, rodziców tych z naszego. W porównaniu do tutejszego Kyuubiego, nasz, albo.. ten który jest zapieczętowany we mnie, wygląda jak.. jak myszka. Ale taka naprawdę malutka.

-Naruto. -Dziewczyna klepnęła go w głowę.

-No tak. Sorry. Trochę mi się nie spało, więc tak gadam. -Chłopak się uśmiechnął i znów spoważniał. -Ale te wszystkie ogoniaste to nic. Udało mi się nawet z paroma zakumplować. Z Son Goku, i z takim wieeeeelkim kotem. Ale to nic, to nic. Bo widzicie oni mają szefa. Tak. Zgadliście. Dziesięcioogoniasty.

Tsunade wydała z siebie krzyk przypominający odgłosy tonięcia i załamania w jednym.

Sakura spojrzała na nią, a potem z powrotem na Naruto, który trzymał teraz w ręku jakieś zdjęcie.

-O tu. -Wskazał palcem na coś na zdjęciu.

Przysunął je bliżej do okna, i wszyscy podeszli się przyjrzeć. W dalekim tle zdjęcia, na wielkim czerwono-złotym piaskowym tle, widać było jakiś czarny kształt.

-Jest bardzo szybki. Nie dało mi się jakoś dokładniej go ująć. Ale. -Wskazał na coś obok Juubiego. -Widzicie to kamienne coś?

Odsunął palec, i zobaczyli że obok Juubiego, z piasku wystaje wielki kamienny palec.

-Ta góra, ma jakieś dwieście metrów. -Powiedział. -Znaczy miała. Tam właśnie było miasto, zanim Czarny je zniszczył.

-Miałeś tak na niego nie mówić. -Powiedziała dziewczyna ze strachem. -Wiesz, że gdyby to usłyszał to..

-To co? Zabiłby mnie? Hej.. Zabił już twojego ojca, i Kyuubiego.. no i Kota. A Songo uciekł..

-Kyuubi nie żyje? -Zapytała Tsunade głośno zapominając o tym, że tamci jej nie słyszą.

-Naruto... -Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok.

-E.. ej.. no, wiesz że jestem zmęczony, gadam od rzeczy. -Powiedział nagle zatroskany. -W każdym bądź razie. -Znów zwrócił się do okna.

-Ryuuzaki jest mistrzynią senkaimonów. Pochodzi z całkiem innego świata niż my, czy ten pustynny świat. Dalej nie wiem jak zostałem tu sprowadzony, ona też nie.

-Słuchajcie. -Tym razem głos zabrała Ryuuzaki, zapominając o nieśmiałości, którą dotychczas pokazywała. -Juubi mnie chce żywą bądź martwą. On mnie chce. Chce mnie, dlatego że mogę stworzyć senkaimony. On chce się wydostać z tego świata. Nie możemy do tego dopuścić.

-Nie możemy dopuścić żeby ciało, czy umysł Ryuuzaki dostały się w jego łapy. -Dodał Naruto. -Dlatego wpadłem na ten pomysł.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego a potem na ekran zwany senkaimonem.

-Teraz widzicie tylko to co robimy, nie możecie wejść tutaj, a my nie możemy was słyszeć, jest to jak kamera.

-Takie urządzenie którego używają w jej świecie. -Wyjaśnił szybko Naruto.

-Chodzi o to, że gdy tylko przekroczę do waszego świata, Juubi na zawsze już pozostanie w tym pustynnym świecie.

Dało się słyszeć jak Naruto głośno przełyka ślinę.

-Ale jeśli to się nie uda.. -Chłopak jakby nie mógł wybrać czy stać się bladym czy zielonym. -Będę cię chronił tak jak obiecałem twojemu ojcu. -Zwrócił się do dziewczyny. - Nie ważne co..

Ryuuzaki pokiwała głową. Sięgnęła po coś co nie było w ich polu widoku, a potem w wyciągniętej ręce pokazała im kompas.

-Pokazuje on gdzie znajduje się najbliższy senkaimon. -Powiedziała rzeczowo. -Nie mogliśmy go zrobić tutaj, bo jest zbyt niestabilny, no i Juubi od razu by go wyczuł. Jedyną ucieczką z tego świata, jest tylko podróż do waszego.

-Przykro mi. -Dodał Naruto śmiejąc się.

-To chyba wszystko. -Powiedziała Ryuuzaki.

Naruto kiwnął głową i ziewnął potężnie.

-Od teraz czasy powinny się ustabilizować. -Zwróciła się do niego dziewczyna.

-Ustabilizować? -Powtórzył sennie Naruto, który właśnie wstawał z klęczek.

-Senkaimon telewizyjny przesyła obraz na żywo, i kontinuum czasu, w którym dotychczas się znajdowaliśmy przystosował się do tego w twoim świecie. Po za tym przestrzeń i samo nagięcie przestrzenne..

-Dobra.. -Przerwał jej głupkowato, głos Nartuo, na co Sakura i Tsunade parsknęły śmiechem. -Nie rozumiem. Ale to nie ważne. Czy Juubi nas wyczuje?

-Pewnie tak. -Odparła lekko poirytowana dziewczyna z westchnieniem. -Ale jest daleko stąd i..

-Ma długie nogi. Wezmę pierwszą wartę. - Jego nogi znów się pojawiły, tym razem wystając z prawego boku ekranu.

-Nie ma mowy. -Dziewczyna także wstała i odwróciła się do chłopaka. - Ja tylko ustaliłam współrzędne, to ty przez pare tygodni siedziałeś i ustawiałeś pieczęcie. Idź spać.

-Czekałem aż to powiesz, Ryu. -Zaśmiał się Naruto.

Znów wstał, a potem poszedł na tył kamiennego pokoju w którym się znajdowali. Zobaczyli jak kładzie się na ziemi i przykrywa jakimś kocem. Po chwili rzucił drugim, który wyciągnął z pod siebie w Ryuuzaki.

-Przynajmniej weź koc. Robi się zimno. -Powiedział, znów ziewając.

-Niech będzie.

Dziewczyna położyła się przykryta kocem przed ekranem.

-Nie będzie ci przeszkadzać jak będę do nich mówiła? -Zapytała odwracając głowę, odpowiedziało jej jednak ciche chrapanie.

Odwróciła się więc do ekranu i zaczęła mówić.

****_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

**|Tydzień Później|**

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

-... PAL! -Ryknął Naruto, aż jego opaska zsunęła się w końcu z jego czoła. Złapał ją szybko i przywiązał spowrotem.

Powiew wiatru i nagle nagrzane od technik powietrze po prostu zdmuchnęło parunastu z klonów, zanim zdążyli rzucić rasen-shurikenami.

Tysiące pocisków leciało obok siebie, niektóre łącząc się w wielkie skupisko jak klucz ptaków, a jeszcze inne spajały się ze sobą, rozpoznając przyjazną chakrę.

Ku nim jednak, wyleciało równie dużo kreatur, które wydobywały się z ust Juubiego, nim jednak zdążyły osłonić jego powolne teraz ciało, rasen-shurikeny i skondensowane bomby z chakry dosięgły celu.

Przez chwilę wydawało się że świat na horyzoncie wybuchł, kiedy wielki błysk ubiegający ogromną eksplozję zalał świat wkoło. Potem potężna implozja zaczęła wssysać z prędkością dźwięku wszystko czego napotkała, łącznie z klonami i Naruto, który użył techniki pieczętującej aby i go nie zdmuchnęło jak szmacianą lalkę.

Czuł jakby rozrywano go na tysiące części, kiedy jego klony znikały i resztki ich świadomości wracały do młodego shinobi, który ukrywał się pod taflą gotującej się teraz wody.

-Muszę przestać to robić. -Powiedział do klona-Ryu, który pojawił się obok niego dzięki technice przyzwania.

Kiedy wybuch się skończył, usunął ścianę wody i spojrzał na pola topiącego albo zastygającego szkła, które teraz mieniło się w promieniach wielkiej gwiazdy tego świata.

-Gdyby coś takiego zniszczyło tego potwora, to by mnie tu już dawno nie było. -Powiedział Naruto, patrząc jak Juubi regeneruje pół swojego ciała.

-To go powstrzyma na chwilę przed produkcją tych świństw. -Dodał klon-Ryu.

Naruto kiwnął głową, i złapał klona w ramiona.

-Według planu. -Powiedział, i zaczęli generować naturalną energię.

Wyskoczył, ponad rozrzażone pola płynnego piasku, i używając resztek swojej chakry, wystrzelił ze swoich stóp trochę powietrza, które zaniosło go dalej, niepozwalając wylądować na wciąż czerwonym szkle.

-NARUTOOOO! -Zawołał za nim Juubi. -TY MAŁY ROBAKU, ZMIAŻDŻĘ CIĘ!

Usłyszał świst jakby setki strzał przecięły nagle powietrze i nim zdążył się odwrócić, klon-Ryu powiedział:

-Nie masz ręki.

Rzeczywiście. Tam, gdzie przed chwilą znajdywała się jego prawa dłoń, potem przegub, łokieć i ramię, teraz nic nie było.

-Interesujące. -Powiedział tylko, czując jak klon-Ryu łapie się go mocniej a jego nogi spadają.

-Masz jeszcze lewą. -Przypomniał mu tamten.

-Taa. Domyśliłem się. -Przypomniał mu Naruto.

Poczuł jak krew tryska mu szczodrze i syknął na klona-Ryu.

-Już, już. -Warknął.

Wyciągnął z przedniej kieszeni naruto maści i bandaże i szybko opatrzył mu "zadrapanie".

Teraz to się nie liczyło. Jego plan działał. Juubi podążał za nim i za fałszywą Ryuuzaki.

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

-O mój boże! -Krzyknęła Sakura, widząc jak znika prawa ręka Naruto.

Tsunade podniosła się ze swojego fotelu, w środku nowej kwatery Hokage, zbudowanej po środku wielkiego krateru. Jedynym miejscem gdzie nie zbudowano podłóg, była przestrzeń pomiędzy oknem a ziemią, tajemniczym senkaimonem, przez którego patrzyli już blisko tydzień, jak Ryuuzaki i Naruto uciekają przed Juubim.

-On zginie! -Krzyknęła rozhisteryzowana Hinata stojąca tuż przed ekranem z drugiej strony. -Nic nie da się zrobić? -Zapytała po raz setny.

-Nie działały wezwania wsteczne, musiał je zablokować. -Przypomniała Tsunade ze wściekłą miną.

Nic nie mogli zrobić aby im pomóc. A Naruto nawet nie chciał uciekać. Nie. On by nie uciekł. Nie kiedy wszystko co znał, było zagrożone.

-Możemy tylko czekać. -Powiedział Kakashi, który śledził walkę swoim sharinganem.

-Hej, jesteście tam? -Dobiegło ich nagle z ekranu. Naruto dyszał ciężko, chowając się za jakąś skałą, przywołał ekran do swojej twarzy rozglądając się wkoło. Obok niego, do jakiejś jaskini wgrzebywał się klon-Ryu. -Kakashi sensei. Jeśli wyjdę z tego cało mam do ciebie jedną prośbę.

Kakashi jakby odzyskał kolor twarzy, która wcześniej była zielonkawo-blada, i podszedł do ekranu, mówiąc cicho:

-Mów Naruto-chan, mów. -Mimo że tamten go nie słyszał.

Chłopak odwrócił się do ekranu i uśmiechnął się jak to miał w zwyczaju, kiedy jeszcze był dzieckiem, a kiedy chciał właśnie wywinąć jakiś kawał.

-Jeśli wrócę stąd żywy, to zdejmiesz swoją maskę i pokarzesz mi w końcu swoją twarz. -Zaśmiał się cicho w dłoń. -Zawsze mnie, cholercia, korciło, żeby ci ją zdjąć i w końcu odkryć... łoooł!

Naruto zniknął i ekran oddalił się od miejsca gdzie przed chwilą go przywołał, pokazując jak skalny palec rozłamuje się na kawałki.

Juubi był niedaleko ładując we wszystko skondensowanymi bombami chakry, cienkimi jak żyletki a ostrymi jak kunaie.

Po chwili Naruto znów się pojawił, wygrzebując z pod piasku lewą ręką.

Jego prawa ręka, której już nie miał bardzo by mu się pewnie teraz przydała, jednak postanowił spróbować pięczęci tylko z lewą. W końcu - klony mógł już przyzywać samymi słowami techniki.

-Fuuton: Oodama Tatsumaki Rasen-Kamaitachi Kaze no Jutsu! -Ryknął a wkoło niego pojawiły się zmieszane z czerwienią i piaskiem pasma czakry.

Widać było jak wokół niego pojawiają się i znikają pasma powietrza, które przechodzą i wnikają w gorące piaski rozległej pustyni, a potem znikły.

-Co..? -Wszyscy przed ekranem nie wiedzieli co na to powiedzieć. -Nie możesz tak łączyć technik.. nie z jedną...

A potem z piasków tuż obok Juubiego, daleko pół kilometra od miejsca w którym chował się Naruto, z ziemi wyrosło osiem wielkich tornad, na których wierzchołkach widać było przypominające shurikeny niebiesko-czerwone wiertła, które zaczęły ciąć głowę i ciało - w zależności od wysokości poszczególnego z tornad - Juubiego, który ryknął tak głośno, że piasek pod nogami Naruto zaczął się osuwać. Nawet to jednak, nie powstrzymało go od kontynuowania techniki.

-Tajou Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Znów pojawiło się około tysiąca klonów, jednak mimo iż Juubi ich zauważył, oni złączyli swoje lewe ręce i krzyknęli:

-Ichi Man de Josan Bunshin no Jutsu! -Krzyknęli razem.

-Dziesięć... -Zaczął Kakashi, otwierając usta z wrażenia.

-Tysięcy?.. -Dokończyła za niego Tsunade, która teraz także stała przed ekranem, wspierając się na ramieniu Sakury.

Juubi, który stał w oddali spojrzał na małą armię Naruto, i zaśmiał się rubasznie.

-MOŻESZ NAWET WYSŁAC MILION, NIE.. DZIESIĘĆ MILIONÓW, A I TAK MNIE NIE POKONASZ! GŁUPCZE!

-WSPANIALE! A CO POWIESZ NA STO MILIONÓW? -Krzyknął Naruto i znów jego klony złapały się za ręce.

-Juu Man de Josan Bunshin no Jutsu! -Zawołali.

Teraz cały horyzont należał do Naruto. Jednak na tym się nie kończyło.

Połowa z dopiero co przyzwanych klonów usiadła i zaczęła wzywać naturalną energię, jednak pozostałe z pięćdziesięciu tysięcy klonów znów stworzyło razem pieczęć.

-Z CHĘCIĄ TO ZOBACZĘ! MUAHAHAHA! -Krzyknął Juubi, przyglądając się im. -TE PUSTYNIE SĄ ZDRADZIECKIE, NIM ZAATAKUJESZ TWOJA CHAKRA..

-HYAKU MAN DE JOSAN BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! -Ryknęła armia.

* * *

I na koniec wyjaśnienie techniki Fuuton: Oodama Tatsumaki Rasen-Kamaitachi Kaze no Jutsu

Fuuton - Technika Wiatru;

Oodama Tatsumaki - Ogromna Trąba Powietrzna;

Rasen-Kamaitachi Kaze - Podczas gdy Kamaitachi Kaze jest zwykłym (mocnym) porywem wiatru (używanym zazwyczaj tylko przez Temari, tylko bez części 'Kaze'), część Rasen odpowiada za coś w umocnienie tego wiatru czymś w rodzaju bezkształtnych Rasenganów;

Czyli ogólnie - sklecona jakoś w miarę logicznie wielkie tornada, siekające i tnące wszystko na swojej drodze. Chociaż z reguły pokazuje się tylko jeden, Naruto jest dziwny i w ogóle, to dałem mu te osiem, a co.


	3. Stumilionowa Armia Naruto

**Rozdział II**

**Stumilionowa Armia Naruto**

-Nie chciałem tego robić. -Powiedział Naruto, przechadzając się przed oniemiałym Juubim, który zaledwie kilometr przed nim wybałuszał swoje jedyne oko, na to co miał za plecami shinobi. -Ale skoro w tym świecie nikogo nie ma..

-NIE ZROBISZ TEGO! -Zawołał tamten, i po raz pierwszy, Naruto z satysfakcją odkrył, że w jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta strachu. -TWOJA DZIEWCZYNA ZGINIE! ZGINIESZ I TY!

-Ty też! -Zaśmiał się Naruto i poczuł że naturalna energia gromadzona przez pięćdziesiąt tysięcy klonów jest gotowa. -Ceeeel...

Tym razem zginę. Tak na poważnie. Pomyślał z uśmiechem. Usiadł na ziemi zamykając oczy, i poczuł jak cała energia naturalna wędruje do niego i klonów, mnożąc się i rozpraszając, aż w końcu wszyscy płonęli jasnym ogniem mędrca sześciu ścieżek - mimo, że Naruto nie wiedział jak na prawdę się nazywa ten tryb. Zwykł go nazywać Trybem Dziewięcioogoniastego.

-Hej, partnerze. -Mruknęło coś w jego głowie.

Otworzył oczy i znów znajdywał się brzed rozpieczętowaną i otwartą już bramą Kyuubiego.

-Hej, Kurama. -Zawołał radośnie, podchodząc do wielkiego demona.

Tamten wyciągnął wielką łapę, i podniósł stojącego na niej Naruto ku swojej twarzy.

-Nieźle było nawet. Ty byłeś niezły. Jak na bachora, to jest. -Dodał szybko szczerząc wielkie zębiska.

-Gdyby nie było zabawnie, to jakby mi się udało cię rozśmieszyć, lisie? -Zaśmiał się Naruto, pokazując za siebie. -Wyjdziesz się pobawić?

Kurama przymróżył sennie oczy po czym ziewnął i usiadł na tylnich łapach.

-Czemu nie chłopcze. Pokażmy siłę Uzumakich i Jinchiuriikich, temu jak mu tam - Juubiemu.

Naruto znów zamknął oczy i uderzenie serca później, widział już świat z oczu Kuramy, jego uszy wypełniały dźwiękami jego własne, a łapy i nogi Kyuubiego zginały palce jakby były jego własnymi.

-Ceeeel... -Mruknął głębokim basowym tonem Kurama-Naruto.

Płonące klony Naruto, ustawili się po trzech tworząc wielkie rasen-shurikeny - dwóch trzymając się lewymi rękoma tworzyło technikę, a trzeci zaczął ich podnosić techniką wiatru.

W sumie w niespełna minutę, W powietrzu wyrósł równomiernie wznoszący się las świecących się gorącym blaskiem shurikenów.

Juubi tylko raz jeszcze zadrżał a potem otworzył najszerzej jak potrawił usta i wystrzelił swoją bombę chakry w tym samym momencie co Naruto-Kurama. Ponad Czerwono-Czarną wielką jak planeta, którą kiedyś stworzył Pain, kulą chakry, leciały osatnie kreatury Juubiego, zółto-czerwona, prznajmniej o połowę mniejsza od tej Juubiego kula, otoczona była setkami tysięcy jednej dziesiątej wielkości co kula, rasen-shurikenami.

Naruto nawet nie chciał patrzeć na wynik tego zderzenia. Jak tylko wysłał kulę chakry, zmienił się spowrotem, i zanurkował w tunel, który klon-Ryo, kopał od dłuższego czasu.

Parę klonów pomknęło za nim, blokując wlot kamieniami i piaskiem, jednak Naruto wiedział, że to nie wystarczy, wysłał więc parę rasen-szurikenów, które zawaliły głęboki tunel.

I kiedy widział już swojego klona, poczuł jak ziemia drży.

Najpierw było to leciutkie potrząsanie, takie same, jakim obdarowywała go Ryuuzaki, kiedy szybko go budziła, a potem przerodziło się w potężne kopnięcia, i po chwili świat się zawalił, a Naruto nie wiedział już gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół.

Zanim stracił przytomność, uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy widząc błyskający jasnym fioletowym światłem kompas, który musiał wypaść mu z kieszeni.

Ryuuzaki bezpiecznie przeszła przez portal.

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

Obudziły go głośne śmiechy, śpiewy i rozmowy.

Otworzył oczy widząc nad sobą drewno.

-Drewno. -Powiedział, wyciągając rękę aby dotknąć zjawiskowy materiał, którego dotyku i zapachu zdołał już zapomnieć.

-Hej, zobaczcie! Mały się obudził! -Usłyszał nagle gdzieś obok siebie głośny krzyk.

Odwrócił głowę i stwierdził, że znajduje się w wielkiej drewnianej sali, pełnej stołów przy których siedzieli bądź stali mężczyźni i kobiety z kuflami pełnymi spienionego trunku.

-Hej, Naruto, choć do nas! -Zawołał ktoś.

Chłopak podniósł się i usiadł. Nagle zauważył, że przeciera sobie twarz prawą ręką.

"Zaraz. Przecież mi zniknęła. Juubi mi ją zniknął." Przypomniał sobie walkę, i kompas i walący się tunel.

Wszystko sobie przypomniał.

-Aah! -Krzyknął wstając nagle.

Cała sala ryknęła śmiechem na tą reakcje, oprócz blondwłosego mężczyzny, który stał najbliżej niego. Podszedł do niego i przyjrzał się jego oczom. Obok niego na ziemi kroczył dumnie mały czerwony lis o dziewięciu ogonach.

-T.. tata? -Zapytał Naruto, chociaż znał już odpowiedź.

-Cześć, Naruto. -Minato złapał go za rękę i mocno nią zatrząsł.

-Daliśmy czadu, co nie, mały? -Lis wskoczył mu na ramię i zaśmiał się złowieszczo.

-Kurama. -Wymamrotał zdumiany chłopak, podążając za swoim ojcem, który ciągnął go w stronę stołów.

-Chodź, musisz kogoś poznać. -Powiedział podekscytowanym głosem jego ojciec.

Kiedy przechodzili koło ludzi, Naruto zauważył, że wszyscy noszą ochraniacze z herbami nieznanych bądź znanych mu wiosek.

Ninja z ukrytej mgły, shinobi z piasku, z wody, trawy, nawet dźwięku i liścia. Zauważył też, że gdy przechodził wszyscy kiwali mu głowami z szacunkiem, podnosili w jego stronę kufle i wypijali, jakby za jego cześć.

-Tutaj. Chyba pamiętasz tych ludzi? -Stanęli w końcu, przed wielkim stołem na końcu sali.

Naruto odwrócił się do ludzi, którzy jeden za drugim wstawali od niego i podchodzili do chłopaka aby go uściskać.

-M.. amo.. dusisz mnie. -Wycharczał kiedy Kushina zgniatała mu łopatki.

-Dobrze cię znów widzieć, Naruto! -Usłyszał znajomy głos.

-Zboczony pustelnik! -Zawołał Naruto, rzucając się w ramiona Jiraiyi.

-Nadal mnie tak nazywasz? Raaany, chyba nie byłem zbyt dobrym nauczycielem...

-Odsuń się głupcze, też chcę się z nim przywitać.

Zza jego pleców jakby wysunął się z sykiem, Orochimaru.

Naruto odruchowo sięgnął po kunaia, jednak nie znalazł go.

-Spokojnie chłopcze. -Powiedział Orochimaru, przyglądając się Kuramie na jego ramieniu. -Tutaj już raczej nic nie zdziałam. Nudno tu.. no i nie ma tu Kabuto.

-Dobra, stary ośle, daj mu poodychać, jedzie od ciebie mokrymi kurami. -Zawołał stary Sarutobi, klepiąc swojego dawnego ucznia po ramieniu.

Podchodziło do niego więcej osób.

Zabuza - stary zbiegły zabójca z mgły i jego wierny przyjaciel i uczeń - Haku.

Jakiś nieznajomy członek ANBU, który wcisnął Naruto w rękę kufel z piwem po czym oddalił się podrygując.

-Biedak. Zwariował. Nie chce nawet zdjąć maski. Widzę że wyrosłeś, Naruto.

Asuma, syn Sarutobi Hokage, uścisnął mu dłoń i odpalił papierosa, z którym nawet tu zdawał się nie rozstawać.

Potem podeszli zmarli członkowie klanu Uchiha, klanu Uzumaki, i na końcu Pierwszy kage Konohy.

-T.. to wielki zaszczyt. -Jąknął się Naruto.

-Zaszczyt? -Warknął tamten, kiedy ściskał mu dłoń. -Ja walczyłem z Madarą, a ty z cholernym Juubim! Wielkim jak milion słoni! Co za walka! Sto milionów klonów! Ha!

Oddalił się, wciąż krzycząc na wszystkich, chociaż przyjaźnie i żartobliwie.

Potem podeszli do niego inni jinchiuriiki.

-Czyli Akatsuki, nie dostanie Dziewięcioogoniastego. -Skwitowała jakaś niska dziewczyna. Naruto zauważył że w sali nigdzie nie widać innych demonów.

-Farciarz. -Mruknął barczysty mężczyzna przyglądając się Kuramie podejrzliwie.

-Man, ale on jest słodki. -Jakiś chłopak o wysublimowanej twarzy próbował pogłaskać lisa za uchem, a kiedy ten warknął "spróbuj a pożałujesz", zaczął tak głośno jękać i stękać, że Kurama w końcu dał za wygraną.

W końcu Naruto został sam ze swoimi rodzicami.

-Czyli jestem martwy, co? -Zadał w końcu pytanie, które chciał już wydobyć z siebie od dłuższego czasu, ale jakoś nie miał na to odwagi.

-Martwy? -Powtórzył jego ojciec, a Kushina zrobiła minę do Kyuubiego.

-Chłopak może jest odważny, ale czasami tak głupi, że aż strach. -Skwitował Kurama.

Naruto spojrzał po nich dokładnie taką miną, jaką opisał go lis.

-Czyli.. nie jestem martwy? -Wymamrotał.

-A jak myślisz, dlaczego to wszystko jest drewniane? -Zapytał Minato śmiejąc się.

-Ale oni...

-Oni są tobą, my jesteśmy tobą, to wszystko jest częścią bardzo dziwnej, skomplikowanej i zabawnej halucynacji, którą właśnie w tym momencie produkuje twój umierający umysł. -Poweidział Kurama drapiąc się za uchem. -No.. ja nią nie jestem, bo w sumie też jestem w twoim umyśle. Ale wszystko inne.. cóż. Niezły z ciebie komediant, jakbym to powiedział.

-Wyjdź w końcu z tej trumny, bo cię pochowają, słonko. -Dodała jego matka.

Wszystko zaczęło wirować, zauważył jeszcze jak kufel z jego ręki zabiera mu jego ojciec, poczuł jak Kurama wchodzi spowrotem do jego brzucha, który został otwarty przez Kushinę, która powiedziała:

-Minie jeszcze dużo czasu, zanim się spotkamy, myj zęby i zmieniaj bie...


	4. Powrót

**Rozdział III**

**Powrót**

-..liznę? -Zapytał głupio, otwierając oczy.

Tym razem wszędzie było ciemno, mógł jednak poczuć, że jest w bardzo małym pudełku.

Trumnie. Poprawił się w myślach.

Potem znów odzyskał słuch, i jakby z oddali usłyszał głośne jęki i zawodzenia.

"Ja żyję." Pomyślał, macając w okół siebie.

"A.. no i na prawdę nie mam tej prawej ręki. Niech to szlag."

Kiedy jednak tak macał i macał, i czuł jak wracają mu siły, zastanowił się jaki będzie najlepszy sposób na wyjście z trumny.

**Sposób pierwszy: "Imprezowy"**

-Hej ja żyję! -Zawołał radośnie wyłamując deski drogo zdobionej złotej trumny. -Uuu.. to.. nie było tak drogie, na jakie wygląda co?

Spojrzał na ludzi siedzących przed nim na czarnych krzesłach. Sakura, która siedziała w pierwszym rzędzie wstała, wytarła łzy, podeszła do niego i walnęła z całej siły.

**Sposób drugi: "Nieśmiały Steve"**

-Uuumm.. H.. heeej? -Zawołał nieśmiało.

Głosy na zewnątrz umilkły.

-Słyszeliście to? -Zapytał ktoś.

-Dochodziło jakby z.. z trumny..

-Nieee..

Znów ucichły, więc Naruto postanowił spróbować raz jeszcze.

-Wiecie.. byłoby miło, gdybyście mnie stąd wypuścili, mam tak jakby klaustrofobię, i strasznie chce mi sie siusiu.

-D.. duch! To duch! Na pewno! Duch!

-Albo szpieg. Słyszałem, że w zeszłym roku zrobili coś podobnego na pogrzebie Grubego Sama, shinobiego z czarnej porzeczki.

-Czarna porzeczka? -Powtórzył ktoś ze zdziwieniem. -Nigdy nie słyszałem.

-I to jest w tym najdziwniejsze.

Naruto zakasłał rzeczowo.

-Proszę? -Zapytał. -Wypuścicie mnie?

Następne co poczuł to setki kunaiów przeszywających jego ciało.

**Sposób trzeci: "Rozhisteryzowany Naruto"**

-Wypuśćcie mnie stąd! Wypuście mnie stąd! -Krzyczał.

Na zewnątrz panowało coś na rodzaj chaosu i wojny.

-Tsunade-sama! Musimy panią zabrać do schronu! To może być bomba!

-Ale to głos Naruto, wy osły z BAMBU!

-ANBU, sir.

-Szczał pies, wypuśćta go!

-Obawiam się, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Zgodnie z kodeksem 5 art. 345 Hokage, uznany za współwinnego..

-Ja ci dam współwinnego!

Nagły wybuch przewrócił jego trumnę, poczuł jak spada i uderza w ziemie.

Na zewnątrz głosy ucichły.

[Kamera na ludzi.]

Krzesła w większości poprzewracane, Tsunade trzymająca jednego z ANBU za ubrania, i Sakura mierząca z procy do innego, jednak wszyscy patrzą z szokiem na wywróconą trumnę.

-Ściany się ze mnie śmieją. -Dobiegło z środka.

**Sposób czwarty: "Teleturniej"**

-Wybierz bramkę numer jeden..! -Szepnął, kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś staje przy jego trumnie, aby najpewniej złożyć kwiatek.

-Co...? -Usłyszał zdziwiony jęk.

-Albo numer dwa, weź numer dwa. Za numerem dwa jest wielki samochód.. albo nic. Kto wie? -Do "kto wie?" dodał trochę grozy, na co osoba nad trumną, uciekła ze strachem.

-Albo numer trzy! -Krzyknął w końcu, kiedy za trumną gromadziło się coraz więcej ludzi.

-A numer cztery, uuuuuu.. To najpewniejsza z pewnych nagród. -Dumnie powiedział "nagród". -Sakura? A może Hinata? Albo... Tsuuuunaaaaad...

BUM!

**Sposób piąty: "Telezakupy"**

Płacze i zawodzenia przerwała nagła muzyka, kiedy wieko trumny Naruto, otworzyło się, i z środka wyleciała kula dyskotekowa. Wielobarwna, kręcąca się żarówka na dole dodawała wszystkiemu życia.

-W tym pięknym zestawie dostaniecie państwo nie jedną, a DWIE damskie golarki automatyczne! Tak jest proszę państwa, golarki pierwsza klasa, wasze żony i kochanki będą zachwycone!

Sakura i Tsunade wymieniły znaczące spojrzenia, ale spojrzały z zainteresowaniem na broszurę którą trzymał Naruto.

-Ale uwaga! Jeśli zadzwonicie państwo teraz, otrzymacie w prezencie wosk do depilacji! Tak! Wasze żony będą gładkie jak...

TRACH!

-Mmmmhahahah... -Naruto starał się powstrzymać śmiech, jednak z jakiegoś powodu, nie mógł przestać, a wizje samego siebie w takich sytuacjach jeszcze bardziej go rozbawiały.

-Hahahahah! -Zaśmiał się całym gardłem tak wesoło i szczerze, że na zewnątrz aż ktoś krzyknął.

Wieko trumny uchyliło się, usłyszał brzęk szkła, i przez łzy śmiechu zobaczył znajomą twarz Sakury.

-Hahahahaha.. Sakura... hahaha.. wybieram bramkę numer cztery! Hahahahhahah! -Ryczał siadając.

Tak jak się spodziewał, był w tym samym miejscu, w którym przed czterema (pięcioma? W świecie pustyni spędził prawie rok i nie mógł się z tym oswoić.) laty, składali hołd Sarutobiemu.

Sakura była ubrana na czarno, nawet ochraniacz liścia miała czarny. Tsunade, ubrana podobnie, stała koło niej, wybałuszając oczy i zamykając to otwierając usta jak ryba, machała ręką z białym kwiatem w dłoni.

Za nimi Naruto dostrzegł Ryuuzaki, która siedziała na ziemi, najpewniej z szoku, bo obok stały, ustawione równo obok siebie i ciągnące się w nieskończoność setki krzeseł na których to stali, to podnosili się by lepiej widzieć, ludzie.

-Kakashi-sensei. -Powiedział Naruto zwracając się do bladego mistrza stojącego w kolejce za Tsunade. -Mam nadzieję, że słyszałeś moją prośbę. Nadal bym chciał zobaczyć twoją twarz.

I wtedy ludzie zaczęli klaskać i wiwatować. Sakura uściskała go tak mocno, że omało co znów nie umarł. Tsunade czochrała mu włosy, i śmiała się jak szalona, Kakashi podszedł do niego, pochylił się i na chwilę ściągnął maskę, jednak tak aby tylko Naruto mógł ją zobaczyć.

-W porządku? -Zapytał kiedy Naruto już się nadziwił.

-W.. w porządku. -Kiedy podeszła do niego Ryuuzaki, chłopak zdołał już wyjść z pomocą Sakury z trumny i otrząsnąć się z szoku po zobaczeniu dolnej części twarzy Kaka.. nie.. mistrza Kakashiego. Od teraz będzie się do niego zwracał z większym szacunkiem.

-Udało ci się. -Powiedział, przytulając zielonooką dziewczynę, której włosy były już tak krótkie, jak w dniu kiedy ją poznał. -Dotarłaś do portalu.

-A ty... -Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. -Wróciłeś. Byłeś martwy.. ale.. wróciłeś. Jak?..

-Niewiem. -Naruto zmarszczył brwii. Wspomnienie drewnianej tawerny było równie świeże, co walka z Juubim. Wydawało mu się, że od tamtej pory minęło zaledwie pół godziny. -Kurama mówił, że mam halucynacje. -Powiedział po chwili. -Ał.

Spojrzał na swoje stopy i buty które na nich miał.

Schylił się i postukał w nie. Tektura. Albo plastik.

Zdjął je niezgrabnie lewą ręką i spojrzał po wszystkich.

-Łał. -Powiedział tylko. -Łał.

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

Tak jak się spodziewał, przesłuchania ANBU trwały godzinami.

Najpierw po pierwszym szoku, kiedy stwierdzili, że żyje, Tsunade przeprosiła go i kazała aresztować, wśród buczeń i protestów tłumu.

Potem zaprowadzono go do jej kwatery, przyprowadzili najlepszych shinobi wyspecjalizowanych w technikach umysłowych, i zaczęli przesłuchiwać.

-Imię? -Zapytał ten sam człowiek, który niegdyś siedział z nim w sali na egzaminie pisemnym na genina, tyle że jako instruktor.

-Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ranga, numer?

-Genin, numer.. eeeee... To trzeba było zapamiętać? -Zapytał patrząc na Tsunade, która parsknęła śmiechem.

-Tak... -Jounin złapał się za głowę z niedowierzaniem. -Wiek ukończenia akademii?

-Miałem dwanaście lat. -Przyznał. -Hej, może teraz dacie mi wyższy stopień, co? Czy.. to nie liczyło się jako misja?

-Imiona rodziców..?

Naruto spojrzał na człowieka z blizną (no affilations) i odparł dumnie:

-Minato Namikaze i Kushina Uzumaki.

-Serio? -Tym razem to mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem. -Tu jest napisane: nieznani. Skąd więc...

-Mówi prawdę, w aktach tego nie ma. -Przerwała mu Tsunade, która od dłuższego czasu chodziła w kółko.

-Och. -Mruknął tamten z wyraźnym zdumieniem.

-A ile masz teraz lat, co, Naruto?

-Niewiem nawet ile dni minęło od czasu kiedy wszedłem do pustynnego świata.. ale.. jeśli liczyć czasem tamtego to siedemnaście, a jeśli tego to szesnaście.

-Co?.. -Wymamrotali Tsunade i shinobi, którego imienia Naruto zapomniał.

-W tamtym świecie czas płynął inaczej. Pamiętacie jak zobaczyliście mnie w senkaimonie? -Spojrzał na nich a potem lewą ręką pokazał na włosy. -Wiem, że to nie brzmi wiarygodnie ale.. spędziłem tam cały rok. Plus minus dwa miesiące.

Tsunade w końcu usiadła na krześle, który należał do jounina z blizną.

-Dajmy już spokój, tylko ja, Sakura, Choji, i paru ANBU o tym wiedzieli.

-Jeszcze jedno pytanie. -Odparł tamten. -Naruto. Jak myślisz, w jaki sposób udało ci się wrócić z zaświatów?

Naruto miał już na to gotową odpowiedź, zanim tamten zadał pytanie.

Wyciągnął się na drewnianym krześle, wstał i uśmiechnął promiennie.

-Kurama mi pomógł.

Wypuścili go, kiedy już przebrał się w swoje stare ubrania.

Tsunade jeszcze raz go uściskała, a stary shinobi uścisnął mu dłoń, przeraszając i mówiąc "to moja praca, nie miej mi tego za złe".

Kiedy szedł ulicami odbudowywanego miasta, ludzie krzyczeli jego imię i wiwatowali, co jakoś sprawiło, że postanowił się ukryć na dachach. Skakał z jednego na drugi, a mimo to nadal słyszał okrzyki radości, kiedy ludzie z dołu go widzieli.

Na pustynnym świecie było inaczej. Pomyślał. Ciągła ucieczka. Ciągła walka. Juubi depczący nam po piętach. Chyba się zmieniłem. Zacząłem nawet mówić w swojej głowie do siebie.

Kiedy w oddali zobaczył białe włosy Ryuuzaki, ucieszył się, że w końcu będzie mógł znów ją przytulić.

Zawołał do niej, a ta odwróciła się i skoczyła ku niemu na dach.

-Hej. -Powiedziała podchodząc do niego. -Jak tam na przesłuchaniu? Dali ci lizaka?

-Byłem grzeczny to dali. -Odparł ściskając ją. -Powiedz mi, jak długo byłem.. nieprzytomnie-martwy?

-Hmmm... jakiś tydzień. -Odparła, ze śmiechem, ale widać było, że się wzdrygnęła.

-Czyli śmierć jednak jest jak sen. -Powiedział chłopak patrząc na chmury. -Heh.

-Widziałam walkę. Z Juubim.

-Jak to? -Oderwał wzrok od przypominającego jabłko a może drzewo obłoku i zmarszczył brwii patrząc na nią.

-W Senkaimonie. Zanim przeszłam tutaj. -Zaśmiała się nerwowo. -Sto milionów? Serio?

-Ehheeehe. -Zarumienił się i usiadł na drewnianych dachówkach. -Wtedy wydawało się to takie... no wiesz.. cool i w ogóle datte-bayo...

-Datte-bayo. -Powtórzyła zgodnie z prawdą, siadając koło niego. -I w ogóle.

Przysuneli się do siebie obejmując ramionami.

Siedziali tak dłuższą chwilę patrząc jak młotki stukają, piły piłują a gwoździe trafiają na swoje miejsce.

-Myślałaś o tym, żeby wrócić? -Zapytał nagle. -No wiesz.. do swoje świata.

-Nie. Nie ma mowy. Nic już tam na mnie nie czeka. A tu jest.. zielono.

-Zielono? -Powtórzył zdziwiony Naruto, patrząc dookoła. -No tak. Co w tym dziwnego?

Ryu spojrzała na jaskółkę, która usiadła pomiędzy robiącymi sobie przerwę robotnikami.

Jeden z nich rzucił jej parę okruszków, które z chęcią zjadła aby potem odlecieć gdzieś do swojego gniazda.

-Wychowałam się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Pełnym spalin, samochodów, wieżowców z betonu i stali, komputerów, elektryczności i kłamstw. Tu są.. lasy, czyste powietrze, przez które parę razy zemdlałam.

-To dobrze? -Zaśmiał się Naruto.

-Chodzi o to, że nigdny nie widziałam tylu drzew.. tyle zwierząt i ludzi, którzy nie chcą nikogo zabić tylko dlatego, że ktoś jest ładniejszy czy brzydszy.

-Ludzie zabijają się dlatego, że ktoś jest bogatszy, ich zemsty prowadzą do wojen, mamy też komputery i elektryczność, a spaliny produkują nasze techniki.

-Nie lubisz tego świata? -Zapytała zdziwiona.

-Kocham go. -Potrząsnął głową.

-Więc dlaczego...?

Spojrzał na nią, pocałował i powiedział:

-Dlatego, że pewnego dnia to się skończy.

-Jak?

-Jeszcze nie wiem. Ale znajdę odpowiedź.

* * *

Jeśli przeczytałeś/aś pierwsze zdanie i nie zrozumiałeś/aś o co chodzi, wróć od ostatnich czterech linijek w poprzednim rozdziale.

Dzięki za przeczytanie tej krótkiej opowieści, i dziękuję za wszystkie recenzje!


End file.
